comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazing Spider-Man
Amazing Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Amazing Spider-Man #596: 03 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Amazing Spider-Man #597: 10 Jun 2009 Next Issue :Amazing Spider-Man #598: 17 Jun 2009 Status On-Going thrice-monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker gained spider-like abilities, including super agility & strength, wall-climbing, and web-shooting. After his Uncle Ben was killed by a street criminal, Peter took up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight crime. Allies *'Mary Jane Watson-Parker' - Actress/Model. Wife to Peter Parker. *'May Parker/Aunt May' - Peter Parker's aunt. Raised him (along with her late husband Ben) after the death of Peter's parents. Enemies Most notable are Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Electro & Venom. But there are really too many to mention here. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * J. Jonah Jameson - Publisher of the Daily Bugle. Peter's sometime employer, but Spider-Man's nemesis. Recent Storylines Amazing Spider-Man #597 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Amazing Spider-Man #596 Amazing Spider-Man #595 Amazing Spider-Man #594 Amazing Spider-Man #593 Amazing Spider-Man #592 Amazing Spider-Man #591 FACE FRONT PART TWO 'NUFF SAID. The story begins where 590 leaves off when Spidey takes off his mask. We see that he is completely invisible due to Sue Storm. He and the FF fight off the evil creatures attacking the Korts after Mr. Fantastic informs spidey that 13 1/2 days go by on earth for every hour they spend in the macroverse. Drama boils on earth as Harry has a near fatal alcholic experience, Aunt May falls for J.J.J. senior, while the Junior, on the other hand is trying to get Martha back. When all is said and done, Spidey decides to reveal his identity to the FF. Once arriving back on earth, Spider-Man finds out that J. Jonah Jameson has become mayor of New York City! Amazing Spider-Man #590 "FACE FRONT PART ONE Two years after a visit with the FF to the macroverse, a Universe above our own, Spidey is wrapping up another night of crime fighting, when the Fantastic Four come to him telling him the Korts, the people living in the Macroverse, have prayed that they return and save them. Spider-man agrees to venture with them. Upon Arrival, they find the Korts erected statues in their honor. Reed suddenly realizes something just as Johnny does. Johnny demands to know Web-Head's true identity. He sets fire to his mask and Spidey removes it. As he does this, Johnny Exclaims, "No freakin' Way!" The story is then to be continued... Past Storylines Amazing Spider-Man #524 "All Fall Down" - Iron Man manages to catch Peter as he falls through the atmosphere after the explosion of the big poison rocket, and takes him back to the tower to heal. As he's healing, Tony Stark discovers some oddities about Peter's bio readings, and asks Peter about them when he wakes up. Peter claims he's ok, but blacks out again after having a happy reunion with MJ. In the meantime, Tony Stark takes care of the reporter who was making life miserable for MJ. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-20 & Annual #1 plus Amazing Fantasy #15 (in B&W). "Featuring the birth of an unlikely hero and the early adventures that paved the way for the mega-popular media icon that Spider-Man is today. Introducing the Sandman, the Lizard, Electro and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121927 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects #21-43 & Annual #2-3 (in B&W). "Peter Parker's chosen profession is a series of unrelenting tests -- but through all his trials, Spider-Man remains steadfast in his determination to use his gifts for the benefit of all. Featuring appearances by the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter and Dr. Strange." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118632 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects #44-65 & Annual #4 (in B&W). "Spider-Man's earliest adventures continue with classic stories featuring the Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio and the Shocker." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118640 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects #69-89 & Annual #4-5 (in B&W). "In this volume, Peter faces some of his greatest challenges and his most harrowing foes such as Doc Ock and the Kingpin. Featuring a guest appearance by the Fantastic Four." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118659 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects #90-113 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108815 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 6' - Collects #114-137, plus Giant-Size Super-Heroes #1 and Giant-Size Spider-Man #1-2 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113657 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 7' - Collects #138-160 & Annual #10, plus Giant Size Spider-Man #4-5 (in B&W). "From classics like Doc Ock to lesser known law breakers like Cyclone, we've got more villains than you can shake the proverbial stick at (although webbing is actually more recommended)! Illusion's the order of the day with the miscreant misdeeds of Mindworm, Mysterio, and Mirage - but the Jackal's got something much more enduring in mind! Witness the birth of the Clone Saga! Spidey faces a lashing from the Lizard, a scrap with the Scorpion and a tussle with the Tarantula - but can any menace truly match... the Spider-Mobile? Featuring the origins of the Jackal, the Grizzly, the Fly, Mose Magnum, and more" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118799 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 8' - Collects #161-185 & Annual #11, plus Giant Size Spider-Man #6 and Nova #12 (in B&W). "Spider-Man is as amazing as ever against adversarial alumni like the Lizard and the Kingpin, as well as up-and-coming enemies such as Stegron and Jigsaw – with the lesser-known larcenies of the Big Wheel and the Spider-Squad to fill his spare time! Featuring the first appearances of Rocket Racer and Will O 'the Wisp! Forgotten chapters from the Green Goblin legacy and the Clone Saga! Spider-Man's origin and Peter Parker's college graduation! And J. Jonah Jameson at his best and worst! Guest-starring the Punisher, Nova the Human Rocket, the Human Torch and the X-Men!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125000 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 9' - Collects #186-210 & Annuals #13-14, plus Peter Parker, Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #1 (in B&W). "J. Jonah Jameson's spent years making Spider-Man's life difficult — but payback's a switch when he gets shackled to Spidey, who has to rescue the irascible editor from not one but TWO mad scientists! Plus: the introductions of the Fly and Jigsaw! Electro, Mysterio, Calypso and Mesmero! And a Dr. Octopus saga so big it took two annuals to cover it! The death of a forgotten Golden Age hero and the fate of the burglar who started Spidey's career in the first place! Features first appearances by the Black Cat and Madame Web! Guest-starring Captain America, Dazzler, Dr. Strange, the Punisher and Spider-Woman." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130748 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10, plus Amazing Fantasy #15. "Stories of spectacular web-slinging adventure from Spidey’s very beginning including, the tragic origin that started it all, the first appearances of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, Doctor Octopus, the Sandman, the Vulture, Electro, and guest-star nods by the Fantastic Four and Human Torch." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136924 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects #11-19 & Annual #1. -WorldCat - ISBN 0785136940 *'Spider-Man: A New Goblin' - Collects #176-180. "Peter Parker's proven time and again that you can't keep a good man down, but keeping a bad one down is even harder! Norman Osborn's supposed to be dead, so who's going bats in the green-and-purple togs now? Whether the latest Green Goblin is an old friend or a new enemy, he's out to conquer the underworld — so Silvermane wants him dead, whether he kills Spider-Man first or not! Spidey fights both sides of a mob war, but the war's end may come in the form of another Goblin — if he doesn't take down everyone else!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131175 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1: Coming Home' - Collects vol. 2 #30-35. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108068 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2: Revelations' - Collects vol. 2 #36-39. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108777 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 3: Until the Stars Turn Cold' - Collects vol. 2 #40-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110755 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 4: The Life & Death of Spiders' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110976 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 5: Unintended Consequences' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110984 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 6: Happy Birthday' - Collects vol. 2 #57-58 & #500-502. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113436 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 7: The Book of Ezekial' - Collects #503-508. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115250 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 8: Sins Past' - Collects #509-514. "Holy! Looks like-! It can't be...is it? A stunning new evil emerges to stalk Peter Parker as the biggest Spider-Man event in years rocks the wall-crawler's world! The worst defeat that Peter Parker ever endured - a moment frozen in the minds of Spider-Man fans everywhere - was supposed to be far in his past. But now, two villains - ripped, perhaps, directly from that very moment - have emerged and they threaten to destroy everything that he holds dear!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115099 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 9: Skin Deep' - Collects #515-518. "Peter Parker must confront a former classmate who - like himself - was granted amazing powers during a science experiment gone awry. But why does he blame Peter for the laboratory mishap, and just how far will he take his quest for vengeance?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116427 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 10: New Avengers' - Collects #519-524. "Trump Tower has nothing on Spider-Man! Spinning out of the pages of New Avengers, you won't believe what the fickle hand of fate has in store for Peter Parker, Mary Jane, and Aunt May" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117644 *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects #525-528, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117652 *'Civil War: Amazing Spider-Man' - Collects #532-538. "Life couldn’t be more complicated – or more dangerous – for Peter Parker. After rushing to the aftermath of the Stamford Massacre to offer aid to its victims, Peter travels with Tony Stark to Washington, D.C., and the White House – where the enactment of the Super Human Registration Act appears imminent. As the Marvel Universe braces for the implications of legislation that will forever change the societal status of super heroes, Peter is forced to make an important personal decision – maybe the most important decision of his life. As Civil War tears apart the super hero community, will Spidey stay true to that decision?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122370 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 1' - Collects #546-551 & Spider-Man: Swing Shift plus a story from Venom Super Special. "The old Parker Luck is back! Desperately trying to scrouge up cash to pay the rent and keep his web-spinners recharged, Peter’s misfortunes are compounded by the wreckless antics of Overdrive, the nihilistic villainy of Mister Negative and the ominous threat of the high-flying Menace. And just who is the newest super hero in town — the stunning, red-haired Jackpot?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512845X *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 2' - Collects #552-558. "Peter confronts major changes at the Daily Bugle while New York is under siege by a blizzard, and a new villain, Freak, rampages through town. If he hopes to stand a chance against this new threat, Spider-Man is going to have to enlist the help of his New Avengers teammates as well as the mysterious all-new adventurer Jackpot." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128468 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 3' - Collects #559-563. "The DB, New York's trashiest tabloid, has just hired the sleaziest, most muckraking, lowlife paparazzi of them all... Peter Parker?! Say it ain't so, True Believer! Also, J. Jonah Jameson finds inner peace and harmony... (Hey, it could happen! Maybe.) All this and the first-ever live-streaming super-villain: Screwball! Plus: It's web-slinger vs. wall-crawler as we answer the question - who is 'The Other Spider-Man?'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132422 *'Spider-Man: Kraven's First Hunt' - Collects #564-567. "Her name is Kraven. She's Spider-Man's newest and most terrifying nemesis — and she just discovered his secret identity. With an army of villains at her command, even with the help of Daredevil, can Spidey protect his secret identity from his new foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132430 *'Spider-Man: New Ways to Die' - Collects #568-573. "You’re a decent and noble guy, an out-and-out hero of the first order, and you’ve saved the city more times than anyone can count. But don’t you get it by now, Spidey? For every life you save, there’s a million new ways to die! Especially with Norman Osborn on the scene. He’s got a plan to take you down that’s more clever than ever — and, this time, he’s backed by the law! He and his team of Thunderbolts — including the baddest of the bad, Bullseye and Venom — are considered the good guys! And with the all the crazy changes Eddie Brock has gone through, he’s creepier than ever and tracking you down at the same time! Throw in the weird behavior of your buddy Harry Osborn — why is he so erratic these days? — and you’ve got some major-league problems!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132449 *'Spider-Man: Crime and Punisher' - Collects #574-577 & Spider-Man: Brand New Day – Extra #1. "Hammerhead is back! One of Spidey’s oldest— and most deadly — villains has been revived by his newest nemesis, the nihilistic Mister Negative. Ol’ Hammy had his lethal head all polished up; now, he’s aimed at a city and ready to butt into its business! And get ready for a double-sized team-up of Marvel-ous proportions when Punisher reunites with his good ol’ buddy, Spider-Man! While meeting up for lattes at Starbucks, Spidey confides in his latest girl problems, Punisher asks for advice on getting his Facebook account set up, and later they take in a Broadway show… Awww, who are we kidding? Keep your head down and cover your eyes and ears, Spidey fans, ’cuz the bullets are about to start flying! Punisher and Spider-Man are together again!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134174 - (forthcoming, August 2009) *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #30-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138935 - (forthcoming, July 2009) Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 9' - Collects #78-87. "Well tickle my webs and call it time for another offering of the greatest, friendliest, webslingingest super hero of all—the Amazing Spider-Man! The adventures Stan 'The Man' and the Jazzy One, John Romita, have in store for you in this ten-spot of tales are enough to make even ol’ J. Jonah Jameson fall in love with Spidey. Well, maybe not, but that means you’ve no competition for a date with the likes of the Prowler in his first appearance; the beautiful Black Widow seen for the first time in her sultry new spy gear; an underworld family in-fight between the Kingpin and the Schemer including Vanessa Fisk’s entrée into Marveldom; and the Chameleon, Electro and the Kangaroo, a poor assemblage that’s always a bridesmaid and never a bride. It’s not just the most colorful array of villains in comics, of course! There’s melodrama aplenty in the fashion that could only befit poor Peter Parker. See how Mr. Luckless himself handles not only the loss of his powers and glowing Gwen’s fear of Spidey, but how he wiggles his way out of revealing his identity right before Gwen, MJ, and the gang’s very eyes! We’ll be waiting, so don’t forget that corsage, most Fearless Front Facer!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124624 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 10' - Collects #88-99. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129324 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 11' - Collects #100-109. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135073 - (forthcoming, August 2009) *'Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-38 & Annuals #1-2, plus Amazing Fantasy #15, Strange Tales Annual #2, and Fantastic Four Annual #1. "Completing the entire Stan Lee/Steve Ditko Spider-Man run in one massive volume —including every page, every pinup and every letters column. Not to mention unused covers, critical essays and bonuses galore!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124020 *'Marvel Apes' - Collects #110-111, plus Marvel Apes #0-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139141 - (forthcoming, April 2009) *'Spider-Man: Sinister Six' - Collects #334-339 & Annual #1. "When still in high school, the Amazing Spider-Man faced one of his most chilling challenges when six of his most nerve-wracking nemeses formed a cabal of crime: the Sinister Six! Years later, Doctor Octopus reunites the team for his most remarkable racket yet, and time has made them deadlier than ever — even as it's made Spidey's life more complicated than ever! Can he teach the Six a lesson, or will they school him instead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137971 - (forthcoming, September 2009) *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects #525-528, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121889 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 1' - Collects #546-551 & Spider-Man: Swing Shift plus a story from Venom Super Special. "After the devastatingly heartwarming events of "One More Day," Peter Parker puts the past behind him and sets forth on a Brand New Day! Spidey's new status quo gets a swift punch in the gut with new villains, new friends and some familiar faces that promise to make Peter's life messier than ever before. This is where it's all happening. Same Old Power. Same Old Responsibility. Brand New Day." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128433 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 2' - Collects #552-558. "Peter confronts major changes at the Daily Bugle while New York is under siege by a blizzard, and a new villain, Freak, rampages through town. If he hopes to stand a chance against this new threat, Spider-Man is going to have to enlist the help of his New Avengers teammates!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128441 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 3' - Collects #559-563. "The DB, New York's trashiest tabloid, has just hired the sleaziest, most muckraking, lowlife paparazzi of them all... Peter Parker?! Say it ain't so, True Believer! Also, J. Jonah Jameson finds inner peace and harmony... (Hey, it could happen! Maybe.) All this and the first-ever live-streaming super-villain: Screwball! Plus: It's web-slinger vs. wall-crawler as we answer the question - who is 'The Other Spider-Man?'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132155 *'Spider-Man: Kraven's First Hunt' - Collects #564-567. "Her name is Kraven. She's Spider-Man's newest and most terrifying nemesis — and she just discovered his secret identity. With an army of villains at her command, even with the help of Daredevil, can Spidey protect his secret identity from his new foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132163 *'Spider-Man: New Ways to Die' - Collects #568-573. "The Thunderbolts are coming to New York to take down Spider-Man! Spidey's a villain? Norman Osborn's a hero? What kind of crazy, mixed-up world is this? Next thing you'll tell us is that black is white and white is black...Or maybe that has something to do with Venom, Mister Negative, and the birth of an all-new Spider Villain! Or would that be an all-new Spider-Hero? Spidey's Brand New Day will be changed forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132171 *'Spider-Man: Crime and Punisher' - Collects #574-577 & Spider-Man: Brand New Day – Extra #1. "Whatever happened to Flash Thompson? A powerful story taking Peter Parker’s former nemesis and Spider-Man’s biggest fan from the avenues of New York to the war torn Middle East along with his fellow brothers in the U.S. Army. And then, as the Mayoral election ramps up, gang activity is at an all time high... and Mr. Negative’s newest enforcer, Hammerhead, works to bring all the gangs under one banner...or else. With some of the kids from Aunt May’s F.E.A.S.T. center caught in the crossfire, Spidey stands up to his old foe...but Hammerhead’s got some new tricks and even Spider-Man can’t stop him this time. Plus, it’s a good old-fashioned Spider-Man/Punisher punch-up-a-palooza! What’s Punisher want with a mysterious, power-enhancing serum? What does Moses Magnum have to do with it? And why is Peter Parker Driving a cab?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133933 *'Spider-Man: Death and Dating' - Collects #578-583 & 2008 Annual. "Random earthquakes don’t happen in New York – trust us, we live here. So how did one trap Spidey and a subway car full of New Yorkers underground? But there’s more to these passengers than meets the eye as a high powered mob trial’s verdict is in their hands. And one of them has a crucial connection to Pete’s old boss, J. Jonah Jameson! Also, when a bizarre criminal endangers his Aunt May, Peter Parker is determined to bring him to justice. But who is this strange, faceless felon? How can Spider-Man stop a guy who can slip through his webbing? Plus, finally learn the truth about how Harry Osborn came back from the dead." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133941 *'Spider-Man: 24/7' - Collects #589-594 & Extra #2. "In the aftermath of Spidey's Fantastic Four voyage, his whole world is turned upside down by the new rules of the world. The good news is that after all these years, Spider-Man finally gets the upper hand on J. Jonah Jameson—but it's gonna cost him, particularly with the all-new Vulture winging into town! Then, Peter drops by Aunt May's house for the shock of his life! Set your faces to stun! Plus: Spidey's old nemesis The Spot returns deadlier than ever! Wait. Did we just use 'The Spot' and 'deadlier' in the same sentence? You better believe it! Also, an adventure from Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four's past is about to have a profound effect on their future... that's if Spidey and the Torch can stop fighting long enough to notice! What's the cosmic-level rift that's dividing two of the Marvel U.'s best friends?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133968 - (forthcoming, September 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History This is volume two of Amazing Spider-Man, but the numbering reverted to the first volume numbering after a few years. The numbering for volume two is provided in this wiki, but is NOT on the book. Because of the numbering change, the GCD divides this series into three volumes, with the third volume starting when the numbering changed. *Volume one of Amazing Spider-Man ran from March 1963 - November 1998 (1-441) *Volume two of Amazing Spider-Man ran from January 1999 with a numbering change 58 issues into the series. The GCD considers that series (1-58) to be volume two, and the current series (500+) to be volume three. Order Codes *JAN05 1816 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #518 $2.25 *FEB05 1869 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #519 $2.25 *MAR05 1881 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #520 $2.25 *APR05 1884 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #521 $2.50 *MAY05 1756 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #522 $2.50 *JUN05 1995 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #523 $2.50 *JUL05 1864 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #524 $2.50 *AUG05 1886 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #525 $2.50 *SEP05 1908 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #526 $2.50 *OCT05 1946 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #527 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 2392 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 1 COMING HOME TP (STAR14636) $15.95 *SEP05 2393 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 2 REVELATIONS TP (STAR16369) $8.99 *SEP05 2394 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 3 UNTIL THE STARS TURN COLD TP (STAR17281) $12.99 *SEP05 2395 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 4 LIFE & DEATH OF SPIDERS TP (STAR18616) $11.99 *SEP05 2396 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 5 UNINTENDED CONSEQUENCES TP (STAR19798) $12.99 *SEP05 2397 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 6 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TP (JAN041596) $12.99 *SEP05 2398 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 7 BOOK OF EZEKIEL TP (JUN041639) $12.99 *SEP05 2399 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 8 SINS PAST TP (NOV041839) $12.99 *SEP05 2400 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 9 SKIN DEEP TP (MAR051950) $9.99 *SEP05 1993 AMAZING SPIDER-MAN VOL 10 NEW AVENGERS TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Amazing Spider-Man #598: 17 Jun 2009 :Spider-Man: New Ways to Die TPB: 17 Jun 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man Annual #36: 08 Jul 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man #599: 15 Jul 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection Book 1 TPB: 08 Jul 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man #600: 22 Jul 2009 :Spider-Man: Crime and Punisher TPB: 05 Aug 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man #601: 05 Aug 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man #602: 12 Aug 2009 :Amazing Spider-Man #603: 19 Aug 2009 :Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 11 HC: 19 Aug 2009 :Spider-Man: Sinister Six Premiere HC: 02 Sep 2009 :Spider-Man: 24/7 Premiere HC: 02 Sep 2009 News & Features * 24 Apr 2009 - CBR TV: Marc Guggenheim, Part 2 (video) * 24 Apr 2009 - Weekly (Assistant) Webbing: Assistant Editor Tom Brennan * 21 Apr 2009 - Mark Waid Talks "Spider-Man 24/7" and JJJ Love * 20 Apr 2009 - The Mayor & the Macroverse: Slott Talks Spidey * 17 Apr 2009 - Weekly Webbing: Hizzonor and the Web-Head * 15 Apr 2009 - Marvel Comics shocker: Bloomberg out, Spider-Man's nemesis in as city's new mayor * 10 Apr 2009 - The Weekly Webbing with Dan Slott: Pulling the Mask Off * 30 Mar 2009 - The Weekly Webbing with Steve Wacker: Spider-Summit * 30 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20605 Slott Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 27 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20589 Sins of the Father Figures: Guggenheim on Amazing Spider-Man] * 20 Mar 2009 - Weekly Webbing with... Marc Guggenheim * 20 Feb 2009 - Steve Wacker Answers Your Spider-Man Questions, Part 2 * 19 Feb 2009 - Steve Wacker Answers Your Spider-Man Questions, Part 1 * 18 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20103 Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 17 Feb 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Spider-Man * 11 Feb 2009 - Coming Up in Spider-Man: with Steve Wacker (video) * 09 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19964 NYCC: Wacker, Waid, Kelly, and Jimenez on Amazing Spider-Man Year Two] * 08 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - Weekly Webbing with Wacker Special Edition * 30 Jan 2009 - The Weekly Webbing With...Tom Brevoort * 28 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19741 Assassination Plot: Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 20 Jan 2009 - Goofball Triumphant: Fred Van Lente on The Spot * 19 Jan 2009 - Guggenheim's "Character Assassination" Spider-Man * 16 Jan 2009 - The Weekly Webbing With Wacker - And Guggenheim * 14 Jan 2009 - Creating History with the President-Elect * 13 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19527 Dan Slott Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 13 Jan 2009 - Zeb Wells - Writing the Spider-Man/Obama Meeting * 08 Jan 2009 - Web-Slinger in the White House, Quesada on CNN * 08 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010908-Spider-Man-Obama.html Spider-Man Meets Obama in Amazing Spider-Man #583] * 07 Jan 2009 - Obama, Spider-Man on the same comic-book page * 10 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19120 Sterner Stuff: Roger Stern On Amazing Spider-Man] * 01 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120801-Rog-Stern.html Back Into the Web: Roger Stern on Amazing Spider-Man] * 21 Nov 2008 - Marc Guggenheim on Spider-Man: "Character Assassination" * 20 Nov 2008 - Shock(er) to the System: Waid Talks Spidey * 07 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18738 Joe Kelly Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 17 Oct 2008 - Web of Fortune: Slott Talks Spider-Man * 15 Oct 2008 - Slott: Spider-Man Is Greatest Job In The World * 01 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18291 Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man, Annual] * 25 Sep 2008 - Mark Waid on Teaming Colbert and Spider-Man * 24 Sep 2008 - Spider-Man Teams up with ... Stephen Colbert? * 24 Sep 2008 - Wacker & Brevoort Answer Your Spidey Questions * 24 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090824-ColbertSpider-Man.html Stephen Colbert Joins Spider-Man in Amazing #573] * 02 Sep 2008 - Bringing Back Hammerhead - Talking Spider-Man with Joe Kelly * 28 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080828-WackerASM.html Checking in With Steve Wacker on Amazing Spider-Man] * 27 Aug 2008 - Spider-Gasm: Slott Talks "New Ways to Die" * 27 Aug 2008 - Burying Spider-Man? Mark Waid on Spidey * 26 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080826-AmazingSpider-ManAnnual.html Marc Guggenheim - Amazing Annual: Jackpot Revealed?] * 25 Aug 2008 - Guggenheim on Spider-Man and... Flash Thompson? * 15 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17734 Rivera to Draw Amazing Spider-Man] * 14 Aug 2008 - Dan Slott Talks Spidey in "New Ways to Die" * 13 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16800 Joe Kelly talks Amazing Spider-Man: Brand New Day-Extra!!] * 11 Jun 2008 - Bob Gale - Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man, with No Clones * 05 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16699 From Jersey to Coney: Gale talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 31 May 2008 - WW Philly: Got Kraven? Guggenheim Re-imagines the Hunter * 31 May 2008 - WW PHILLY '08: Spider-Man's Brand New Day Panel * 30 May 2008 - WW Philly: Spider-Man's Brand New Day Panel * 16 May 2008 - Guggenheim's Thoughts on Spider-Man * 01 May 2008 - Steve Wacker on Spider-Man's "New Ways to Die" * 01 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16246 Enemies at the Gates: Wacker Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 30 Apr 2008 - Anti-Venom to Debut in August * 18 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16061 NYCC: Waid and Wacker Talk Amazing Spider-Man] * 15 Mar 2008 - Talking Spider-Man with Joe Kelly * 15 Mar 2008 - Wacker and His Amazing Additions: Kelly & McKone * 26 Feb 2008 - REFLECTIONS #234: Marc Guggenheim, Part I * 06 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12894 Taking Another (Web) Swing: Kitson Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 29 Jan 2008 - The CWR Interview: Dan Slott * 10 Jan 2008 - Comic fans fume as Marvel erases Spidey-MJ marriage * 10 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=142713 Talking Amazing Spider-Man with Dan Slott] * 07 Jan 2008 - Marvel Reveals Spider-Man's New Status Quo * 04 Jan 2008 - The “One More Day” Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 5 of 5 * 04 Jan 2008 - Post-OMD - Steve Wacker on "Brand New Day" * 03 Jan 2008 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 4 of 5 * 03 Jan 2008 - One More (More) Day? JMS Explains His Ending * 02 Jan 2008 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 3 of 5 * 31 Dec 2007 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 2 of 5 * 28 Dec 2007 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 1 of 5 * 08 Nov 2007 - Spidey: "Brand New Day" Preview/Schedule Update * 05 Sep 2007 - Dan Slott - Still an Amazing Ride * 28 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11717 John Romita, Jr. Returns to Amazing Spider-Man in 2008] * 28 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07: Spider Round Table - The Writers and Artists * 28 Jul 2007 - CCI: Spider-Man and His Amazing New Creative Team * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116780 Heroes Con/WW Philly '07: Steve Wacker on Amazing Spider-Man Three Times a Month] * 27 Mar 2007 - Ron Garney: Talking Black Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher Website *wikipedia:Spider-Man *''wikipedia:The_Amazing_Spider-Man'' *[http://www.comics.org/series.lasso?SeriesID=11288 The Amazing Spider-Man] - GCD Entry Category:Super-Hero